The Tale of The Meister and The Weapon
by This Annoying Shit
Summary: A new kid is at Shibusen. With a dark past, he can only find comfort in someone very unlikely: Hiro. The two were most likely destined to be Meister and Weapon, but the thing is, Can Hiro save Sibi from himself? Or will he be brought under with the weapon. R&R, please. Rated for Language and violence. Changed to Horror cause it Kinda is...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Soul eater. If you dare say ANYTHING I will PERSONALLY virtually bitch slap, then pimp slap, nd then bitch slap you.

* * *

Hiro walked down the hall, holding a bag full of food and drinks in his arms. Maka and Soul, who had been chatting, saw him and waved. Going over, Hiro smiled at them.

"Hi guys. Want something to drink?" He asked kindly, brushing away a few locks of golden hair.

"Hiro, you have to tell people to stop bossing you around. They pretty much just use you for, well, getting them stuff." Maka said, looking at the blonde. True, he was always getting bullied. Kids pushed the weaponless meister around because he didn't have a weapon. And Blackstar used him to practice new moves on him. He was pretty much just a push-over.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Hiro laughed, and continued walking, waving back at them. While walking down one of the numerous halls, he was pushed down by some of the weapons and meisters running by.

"Oops, sorry, Hiro." They taunted, laughing at him. He felt his face heat up and stood, brushing himself off. He started picking the items that were in the bag up and placing them back in. One of the weapons "accidently" bumped into him again, making him drop the bag.

"HEY! Knock it off, you big jerks!" The meisters and weapons (and Hiro) all stared at who the voice had some from. A young teen with green hair, red eyes, and milky white skin stood there. he wore a skin tight, green shirt beneath a jacket that was held on by two red leather strips with shiny gold buckles. He wore ruby hairpins that clung to his bangs, obscuring the sight of his other eye, and on the back of his head, six feather-like pins that had two thin strings with black beads on them. The sleeves covered the hands that were currently resting on his hips. He wore sandals with socks, a traditional japanese style, with green skin-tight pants. The jacket had snake eyes on it along with the red belt on his waist. A plain white scarf rested on his chest, it's ends hanging down his back and tied with large, red beads.

"We're not hurting him, kid. So why don't you back off." One of the meisters said, pointing at him. He reached out, grabbed his finger and twisted it to the side going behind him so it was pinned to his back and kicked him, hearing a sickening crack. The others all gasped and stared at their friend as he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and thrown straight down the hall.

"Anyone else want to bully him?" The grass haired boy asked, looking at them all in hatred. They all said something about class and took off after getting their friend. The teen turned to Hiro, smiling gently at him. "Are you okay?"

"U-Umm.. I-I guess. N-nobody really stands up for me much." Hiro said, standing up.

"That should change. My name's Sibi. Sibi Gardevoir. What's yours?" He asked, holding out his hand. Hiro took it and stood.

"I'm Hiro." He said, smiling back at the other male.

"Hey, Hiro, are you a meister?" Hiro blinked, the question seeming sudden.

"Yeah. Why?" Sibi looked away and rocked back on his heels.

"Well... I-I don't have a meister yet. A-And maybe you'd wanna be my meister?" He suggested, looking at him hopefully. Hiro blinked then shook his head.

"Sibi, you see, I-I'm kinda incompatible with all kinds of weapons..." He admitted, looking into those hopeful red eyes.

"W-we can still try, right?" They looked at each other before Hiro nodded. "Sweet! Let's see if our wavelengths match!" Hiro smiled at the happiness in Sibi's voice that just radiated from him. There was a flash as Sibi's for took shape of the weapon he was. Hiro held out his hands as a large glowing item floated into his hands. The light flashed out, revealing a longsword with intricate designs in the black blade, a leather hilt that had two sets of wings, on one side, angel wings, on the other, demon wings. There was a large, sky blue with swirls of purple orb in the middle. Sibi's top half emerged on the blade, smiling happily.

"Wow... w-we can match wavelengths..." Hiro murmured happily as he held the weapon. The form looked like it would weigh a ton to anyone else if they tried to hold it. Turning back into a human, Sibi smiled.

"Looks like we're partners, yeah?" He said, smiling at Hiro.

"yeah! Oh, we have to get to professor Stein's class!"

* * *

"You're late, Hiro." Stein turned around in his wheelie chair, looking at the blonde and the grassy haired males. Before Hiro could say anything, Sibi spoke up.

"It was my fault, Hakase. I was helping Hiro-san with some jerks that were bullying him." He said, standing up straight and looking at Stein with eyes that spoke nothing but the truth.

"And who might you be? If you're a new student, introduce yourself and tell us what you are." He stated, looking the teen up and down.

"Alright. My name's Sibi Gardevoir. I'm from France and I'm a Enchanted Devil's Archangel Longsword. I'm also Hiro-san's weapon." He said, smiling. There was silence before people started laughing. He looked confused and looked at Hiro with confusion plastered onto his feminine face. "What is funny?"

"That Hiro has a partner! It's impossible!" Someone called out, causing more laughter.

"It's not impossible! I'm Hiro's weapon, and he's my meister! We'll prove it, too! Hiro!" The blonde held out his hand and Sibi transformed, turning into the kickass sword that he was. Hiro had no problem holding him in his hand, seeing to that Sibi was lighter than a feather to him. Everyone gaped in awe at the awesome sword in his hand that he'd managed to hold with NO PROBLEM.

Stein raised an eyebrow at Sibi and Hiro. Something about Sibi wasn't right, more like his soul. It had something around it, hiding it from view. Like a steel box.

"Maybe you'd like to show what you've learned from watching your classmates. Hiro, Sibi, you are to spar with Maka and Soul. let's get outside."

* * *

Once all of Shibusen was gathered out side, Hiro and Sibi stood beside each other, while Maka and Soul stood beside each other. Sid laid down the ground rules of the fight and they were about to begin.

'I should probably be careful. This is Hiro's first time in one of these fights, I'm guessing. I have to stay in control.' Sibi thought, looking at his meister. Soul turned into a scythe and Sibi turned into a sword. Maka wasted no time in getting up and close to attack. Hiro hurriedly and panickedly blocked her attack. Sibi and Soul appeared in the blades of their weapon forms and glared at each other.

"How about you and your meister just back off, scythey!" Sibi snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"How about you get that stick out of your feminine ass, Swordy!" Soul retorted, smirking. Sibi's eyes widened and twitched. While the weapons insulted each other, Maka and Hiro were busy swinging them and trying to disarm each other. Maka came close almost everytime, only to get distracted by Soul and Sibi's bickering.

"Soul, focus!" "Sibi, knock that off!" The meister's scolded their weapons.

"He's being an ass, Maka." Soul whined while Sibi only replied with a simple: "Understood, Hiro." On the side lines, Stein was watching Hiro's fighting style. It was kind of unstable. Looking at their souls, it seemed as though Sibi's soul was about to implode on itself. Sid looked at the other teacher.

"What's the matter, Stein?" He questioned, looking at the insane man on the rollie chair.

"Sibi's soul. It seems as though it's about to implode on itself." He explained, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 'The longer this fight goes on, the more unstable Sibi's soul will get. What will happen when that happens?' Stein thought, watching as they fought.

Unknown to Maka and Hiro, Sibi was in severe pain. Soul had noticed the look on his fellow weapons face everytime they collided. He seemed like he wished to scream.

"Maka, something's wrong." He stated when they'd jumped back from Hiro and Sibi.

"What do you mean, Soul?" She asked, looking at him confusedly.

"Sibi's in extreme pain or something. Everytime we collide, he holds back a scream." Soul explained. On the other side of the battle, Hiro looked at Sibi.

"Sibi, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I-I'm fine. We have to keep fighting." Sibi said, panting.

"Sibi, I can't fight if you're in pa-" "I SAID I'M FINE!" Hiro wasn't prepared for the snap that escaped his partner. For once, Hiro's face grew incredibly stern.

"Sibi, No. I'm not going to keep fighting if you're in pa-" "G-GAHH!" Maka and Soul looked over at Hiro, who was trying to talk to his partner. Something was wrong, incredibly, terribly, wrong. Sibi was screaming in pain, the sound echoing from the blade. Maka, using soul perception, looked to see the supposed steel box around his sould cracking, ripping apart if you would. His wavelengths were getting higher in frequency, making them more dangerous.

"HIRO! YOU HAVE TO DROP HIM! HIS SOUL! SOMETHING'S WRONG!" She called to her fellow meister. Hiro looked at her then his partner in his hands.

"I-I CAN'T! I'M GOING TO HELP HIM!" He called back, determination set in his voice. "SIBI! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, BREAK FREE! HIT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" He yelled to the weapon within his hands.

"I-IF I-I D-D-DON'T HOLD BACK, Y-YOU'LL GET HURT!" Sibi yelled, crying out in pain. Chunks of the ground that was near them started to float. Everyone scrambled to get back inside Shibusen for cover.

"Sibi. I'm you're partner. You don't need to hold back, let it go." Hiro stated, looking at the reflection of the boy in the blade. "But you need to trust me to do so, then know this. Ever since this morning when you managed to save me from those guys that were being horrible and treating me like that, I knew I could put my trust in you. But can you put your trust in me?" Sibi looked at him with pained eyes.

"I..." He looked away, thinking, then looked back, face set. "I-I trust you..." With that, a large burst happened, filling the air with sounds of pain from both the Meister and Weapon.

* * *

So, first chap, whatcha think? Like it, love it, hate it, or just don't give a flying fuck, tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Soul eater. If you dare say ANYTHING I will PERSONALLY virtually bitch slap, then pimp slap, nd then bitch slap you.

* * *

_"W-Where am I?" sitting up, Hiro looked through the murky darkness that surrounded him. There were large rips and tears on the blackness that exposed images. Looking through one, he saw a young child with green hair being dragged by some older kids toward a stream. _

_"L-LET ME GO!" The child cried, furiously scratching at their hands. _

_"Why? So you can just go and run about having fun? You may be OUR younger brother, but we're not letting you get away with that!" They tied him to a wooden cross and left him hanging there. Laughing, they taunted him. _

_"Where's your mommy now?" they all taunted. They then started to throw stones at the poor child, leaving him to stay hang there, covered in blood. Tears streamed down his pale face as he hung there, red eyes swollen and closed. The blondes eyes widened as the child looked up, the image morphing into a bloody scene as the same child stood there, holding a knife within his hands, bodies laying about him. A man, the older boys from the previous memory, and a woman. He looked more and more like Sibi. This version had long hair that he soon cut off to be the same length as Sibi's with a pair of scissors, taking the ruby hair clips from the woman's hair and placing them in his. He was dressed exactly like sibi, until it hit him. Backing away, Hiro came face to face with his weapon._

_"Hiro, why are you here?" Hiro blinked. Did he REALLY expect an answer? "Well, It doesn't matter. Welcome to the hall of horrors." He held out his arms and sighed. "You should probably wake up now." _

_"Wha?"_

* * *

"Hiro, you're awake!" He blinked his sky blue eyes, focusing on Maka. Looking around, he was in the infirmary, and in the bed beside his, was Sibi. He looked horrible, he even had to wear an oxygen mask it was that bad. His eyes widened at the sight and he sat up quickly, regretting it as he fell onto the bed.

"W-what happened?" The other Meisters and Weapons looked at each other with concerned eyes. He was looking at them so expectantly.

"When we were fighting, you remember that he was in pain?" Maka started, looking away.

"Y-yeah." "That was his soul bursting to break out of a sealed of box around it. All the pent up energy then flowed from him to you through his weapon form." Maka explained, reciting what Professor Stein had told her. Looking over at his weapon, Hiro noticed the other boy's breathing was slowing considerably.

"M-Maka-san... Can you go get the nurse?" Maka blinked.

"Why?" Lifting a hand weakly, he pointed towards Sibi, who's breathing was critically slow. She looked and nodded, running off with Soul to find the nurse. Black star looked at Hiro and then looked away.

"We actually thought you weren't gonna wake up." He murmured, keeping his eyes averted.

'They were actually worried...' Hiro thought but kept a straight face.

* * *

Even after he'd been dismissed from the infirmary, Hiro kept going back and spending most of his free-time with his still unconcious weapon. He sometimes thought that even if he was the only on talking, Sibi would smile slightly at his voice. On his way there today, he ran into the kids who'd been bullying him when he first met Sibi.

"Hey Hiro, where's your only little friend?" They teased, laughing as his face twitsted into rage.

"Shut up..." He muttered, looking down.

"Aww, he's not here to defend you, is he?" One of the males said, shoving him. Hitting the ground, the blonde kept his glare aimed at the ground. This was the first time he'd ever really wanted to beat the shit out of someone. The other boy was getting annoyed with his lack of answers, so raising an arm, he pulled it back and made a fist.

_Meanwhile..._

Sibi's eyes shot open and slid side to side in a very dangerous fashion. He sensed something was off with his partner. Stting up, he looked at all the wires sticking out of his skin. His normally large, cheerful eyes were now narrowed, dark red, full of anger and venom. Slipping out the bed, he took off the air mask and let his hair fall in his eyes. Grabbing the wires, he ripped them out, not caring about the heart monitor that went off as he did. He walked towards the nurses desk and ripped open the drawers, finally finding the scalpels and other sharp items. He picked up his barrets and walked out, the hallways growing very dark as he did. He came upon where Hiro was being bullied, and saw the boy who was about to hit his meister.

_Back with Hiro..._

Looking up, Hiro had a grin on that would make even the kishin run off screaming bloody murder.

"Hey... Behind you..." He chuckled darkly, standing. The boy turned to see Sibi standing there, he looked like a walking corpse, his skin paler than usual and a grin that was just plain terrifying on his face. Raising one of his hands that held a scalpel, Sibi's grin turned into an insane smirk as he brought it down, tearing through the other boy's skin just barely as he moved away. They all backed away from the weapon and his Meister as they stood there, Hiro's posture perfectly straight but Sibi just slouching next to him, both looking at them from under their bangs. Sibi's arms were bleeding from the wires he'd pulled out.

"Y-you two are insane! INSANE!" They screamed, backing away further. Sibi's eye twitched.

"We're insane? WE'RE INSANE?! What right do you have... TELL ME! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO CALL US INSANE?!" He yelled throwing his arms to the sides as he stood there with a big old grin. "We have every right. A secret pain harbored in us both. Hiro's from you hurting him all those years he's been here, and mine... mine from something you'll never want to know. So, tell me your reason," The sky outside seemed to darken as he said the last part to his sentence, "Before I accidentally kill you all."

* * *

Cliff hanger.

Also, I know I made Hiro REALLY dark, but that's just how I see him being after all those years that he's been picked on for not having a weapon. As for Sibi, His past will be revieled in further detail later on.

So, Read and Review? Please? Reviews are love.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Soul eater. If you dare say ANYTHING I will PERSONALLY virtually bitch slap, then pimp slap, nd then bitch slap you.

* * *

_"So, tell me your reason," The sky outside seemed to darken as he said the last part to his sentence, "Before I accidentally kill you all."_

* * *

Lord Death watched the happenings from within the Death Room. Sibi knew more about the meister than anyone had learned most likely. The posture he had, it was a very protective gesture. Spartoi watched as Sibi then decided that they took to long with their reason as he attacked them mercilessly with the stolen weapons. It seemed no one was safe while those two were in an insane kind of attitude as they were now seeing from their defensiveness of each other.

'There may just be more to him than originally thought. Gardevoir... I've heard that name before...' Lord Death thought, watching the scene. It was going to turn into a blood bath soon.

"You all will need to stop them. I'll look to see what I can find on Sibi's background with professor Stein." Lord Death said, his voice in total seriousness. The meisters and weapons all nodded and left were about to leave the death room when Death's voice called to them one last thing: "Just beware of if Sibi and Hiro start fighting as one."

* * *

The last of the weapons and their meisters had been mercilessly hit against the wall as Hiro stood above them holding Sibi in his weapon form in his bandaged hand. Raising his weapon, the girl thought that she and her weapon were about to meet a horrible end at the hands of the blonde meister. A gun shot made Hiro's blue eyes slide to the wall where the shot had hit. Turning, he saw Maka, Black*star, and Kid with their weapons. And Kid had just shot at him.

"What do you want?" He spat, glaring at them. Blackstar visibly shivered at the tone in his voice and looked at Maka.

"We're here to stop you, Hiro." Maka said, looking at him with determination. To their surprise, he just smirked and tilted his head at them. The blonde bangs moved to reveal the whites of his eyes had turned a deep black color, and as Sibi appeared in the blade, his were the same. They looked at each other before Sibi started to chuckle, which then caused the same reaction to brew up in Hiro until the two we're laughing hysterically.

'Hiro, what have you become?' Maka thought, looking at the two. Ever since he'd met Sibi, he'd been a different person. In class he was silent and didn't pay attention to anyone, his eyes slightly distant, but she thought he'd only been worried.

"What is there stop? We're perfectly fine." He replied, making Sibi roar with laughter again, this time sending chills down their spines.

"Kid, Hiro's gone nuts." Liz exclaimed, appearing in the gun.

"Yeah, totally bonkers!" Patty added, nodding.

"Let's finish this idle chatter. I'm bored already." Hiro stated, resting against Sibi and yawning.

"Hiro, do not lean on me." Sibi sighed, glaring at him.

"Got it."

* * *

Hiro cried out as his back hit the rough ground of the cobble stone street. Sibi landed in front of him, near his feet and closest to the others. Maka went to reach for him but a hand emerged. It was dripping with white liquid, stained with an ominous mixture of black and red. Followed by another as the sword melted into a puddle of matching liquid. Rising from it were three people, one was a small child, the next a pre teen, and the final, none other than Sibi himself. Standing in the middle was Sibi, holding the hands of the other two. A smile was placed on his face as he stood there, while the other two clung to him. The pre teen's hands were soaked in blood and the child had large bruises and cuts on various places on the body.

"Welcome," They all winced. Sibi was the only one talking but he was speaking for three, it seemed, "To the hall of horrors."

* * *

"LORD DEATH, I FOUND SOMETHING!" Spirit said, popping out of a pile of reports.

"Will you read it aloud?" "Sure." They all gathered 'round spirit as he cleared his throat.

"January 13, 2004, a family of eight was found murdered in their family home. There was one body that wasn't there, and it seemed that the knife that was found contained the dna of the youngest member of the Gardevoir family, a young boy by the name of Sibi, on it. Asking people who'd ever met Sibi, they said that he was often abused by his brothers, and was sometimes seen them trying to give him a sky burial while he was still alive." Stein raised an eyebrow at that.

"So they tied him to a cross in a field and hoped the birds would get him?" He asked, recieving a nod of Shinigami as the answer.

"So he's got that kind of past. Why is it affecting Hiro though?" Shinigami asked, making them all sit there and think quietly.

* * *

Just to make you all suffer, I'm making this one short. I'm so evil.

The thing with digging into Sibi's past is necessary to find out who he is because, as you all have noticed, he is not exactly NORMAL. Yes, he did murder his family, but he'll explain it later.

Now, here's some questions for you:

1) If you were in Hiro's position with Sibi, would you take him as your weapon and not notice how he hides things, or would you not and steer clear to avoid trouble?

2) In the fight against Maka and Soul, what do you actually think happened that caused Hiro to be like I made him in this story?

3) Do you think Shinigami no Danna, Stein, and Spirit will ever figure out why it's affecting Hiro?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Soul eater. If you dare say ANYTHING I will PERSONALLY virtually bitch slap, then pimp slap, nd then bitch slap you.

* * *

"Show me your fears, Albarn." Sibi stated, simply appearing next to her. "I want to know what they are." Maka turned around, slashing at him with Soul, only to miss as he threw himself into the sky with a large twist. He landed on top of Soul, smiling at her. The other two were busy protecting Hiro from Black star and Kid. Maka managed to swipe at Sibi, and her eyes widened. He looked down at his hand, or more over where it would be. The stump now stayed there, spraying tiny amounts of a sickening, chunky, blood-like substance. The hand began crawling towards him from the spot on the ground, tapping his foot.

"Nice Try, Maka. But I'm a god-slaying machine." He stated, picking up the hand and placing it on the stump, pulling a needle from the beneath the thick patch of hair on his right eye. It came with a long thing of string, which he used to stitch the hand back on, knotting it and biting off the excess with his teeth.

"W-what the hell are you?" Soul stuttered, eyes widening at the sight before him.

* * *

Just to make you all suffer, I'm making this one short. I'm so evil.

aLRIGHT, I'm thinking on how I should end this story. Well, It's not really gonna end early. I just wanna see what you guys think on how it should end. You guys wanna vote?

1. Hiro and Sibi become Kishin

2. Hiro Kills Sibi out of self-defense, but goes mad not long after.

3. Sibi dies protecting Hiro, but before he leaves, his true for is revealed in mist to the students.

4. Sibi tries to pretect Hiro, but they both end up dying.

5. Hiro and Sibi survive a fight with Asura and become the first two Kishin to work to with the DWMA happily


End file.
